


Built In A Day

by Sunshinecackle



Series: I Know You Too Well To Like You Anymore [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gay, M/M, Marluxia’s A Tyrant, Pre-ReCOM, Slash, Yaoi, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: With the news that Marluxia would be Lord of Castle Oblivion came conflict.
Relationships: Marluxia/Vexen (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: I Know You Too Well To Like You Anymore [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/434251





	Built In A Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Punkocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punkocalypse/gifts).



> Hey guys, it’s me again! Just thought I ought to say, if you want vague updates and to talk to me more, I have Twitter and Tumblr, too! Twitter is Sunnywritings, and Tumblr is Writteninsunshine! I also have a writing Discord that is currently pretty dead. xD I can PM it to people who want it on FFN, for everyone else, it’s here: https://discord.gg/FyaWw25
> 
> I currently have fic requests open for certain fandoms on my tumblr! Link is here: https://writteninsunshine.tumblr.com/post/633894090732421120/requests-open
> 
> This one is for an old request that I had sitting around, as well as for MarVex day. I finally got something up for one of the days and I’m happy about that. I know it’s short but at least I’m finally writing something.

Vexen’s eyes bugged out and his lips formed a thin line. Everyone in the room knew he was seconds away from spilling his innermost feelings about the current topic, but Marluxia held up a hand to preemptively stop his tirade. It seemed he didn’t need the opinion of his subjects on the matter, or he just didn’t care for them in the first place. Despite this, Vexen had to put in his two cents anyway.

“I don’t think you can just  _ declare _ yourself a king just like that,  _ Eleven _ !” He snapped, leaving the pink-haired male quirking a perfectly manicured brow at him.

“Oh? But aren’t I, though?” He asked, chuckling a little behind his hand as he leaned back, shaking his hair out behind him and looking up his nose at Vexen. Those poisonous green eyes narrowed further and Vexen pointed at him as if to make his words carry more weight.

“How  _ dare _ you! You’re still only number Eleven in the Organization, and I will not--”

“You have no choice,  _ darling _ ,” The word dripped venom as Marluxia stepped closer, running a hand along Vexen’s pointed chin, “ _ I _ am lord of Castle Oblivion, and there is nothing you nor your little friends can do but bow to my every whim.” It wasn’t like the promotion was going to his head or anything.

“I will not bow to your tyranny--” Vexen stopped short when Marluxia kissed the corner of his lips, and he could hear Axel and Larxene giggling over it like hyenas behind them. Lexaeus shifted slightly, and Zexion pointedly looked away. Manipulation, that was this kiss’ goal, but it seemed that he’d succeeded in shutting the elder man up.

“You will.” Marluxia cooed, feline grace in his movements as he turned and walked away, “In due time, you will get used to being beneath me.”

  
A Corridor of Darkness opened in front of him and he took it, leaving Vexen sputtering behind him. Oh, it was  _ good _ to be King.

**Author's Note:**

> Another short piece but I finished something and made it in time for MarVex day, too! I’m so proud of myself I could just cry. I hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> Prompt: “I don’t think you can just declare yourself a king just like that..”


End file.
